


喜欢的女人和最好的朋友处不来怎么办

by xiaosinian



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	喜欢的女人和最好的朋友处不来怎么办

论坛>求助>喜欢的女人和最好的朋友处不来怎么办？  
1# 做噩梦心好累  
其实我不知道这个论坛是做什么的，但这个问题困扰我很久了，今天一个超级八卦的女人建议我上来问一问  
2# ==  
被LZ感动哭，在一群基佬秀恩爱的贴中居然能见到这么正常的话题  
3# ==  
被感动哭+1，在如此重色轻友的时代LZ居然还在为这种事纠结  
4# ==  
被感动哭+2，但还是要说，兄弟如手足，女人如衣服，LZ不要裸奔啊  
5# ==  
就没人觉得LZ说的朋友也是个女的么，红颜知己神马的  
6# ==  
艹那就没什么好说的了，LZ渣男  
7# 做噩梦心好累  
你们都在乱七八糟的说些什么？以及，我说的朋友是男的  
回复5楼：红颜知己神马的都是扯淡，性别不同怎么做朋友  
8# ==  
不是应该“性别不同怎么谈恋爱”吗啊喂！性别不同怎么不能做朋友了！LZ你不知道女汉子和男闺蜜的存在吗！  
9# ==  
莫名的觉得LZ好大男子主义，最讨厌这种了  
10# ==  
这个论坛怎么这么乱，我是来求助的，不是来讨论男女问题的  
回复8#：女汉子？男闺蜜？表示不理解现在的小盆友都在想些什么  
11# ==  
感觉LZ好凶QAQ  
12# ==  
听LZ语气是只叔？  
13# ==  
LZ你来求助就把情况说清楚一点啊，你的妹子和基友都是什么性格，为什么处不来，是不是有什么不愉快的经历  
14# 做噩梦心好累  
妹子和基友的叫法好怪……妹子叫D，基友叫M吧，我认识他们俩都很多年了，D很漂亮，但有点儿高傲，一副女神范，M很聪明，野心很大，我觉得他们两个在一定程度上很像。不愉快的经历应该没有，在我印象里他们就没说过几句话，但就是互相不喜欢  
回复12#：我今年才30+，谢谢  
15# 我才没吃醋  
……看到这儿我终于忍不住出来说一句，LZ你都30+了，觉得自己还嫩吗！还不去努力奋斗居然为了这种无聊的问题跑到这儿来向这么一群蛇精病求助LZ你的智商是30+吗！  
16# ==  
2333，楼上真是吐得一手好槽  
但是，不要群嘲啊混蛋，你这是在拉仇恨啊！  
17# ==  
拉仇恨+1  
18# ==  
拉仇恨+10086  
虽然坛子里确实是一群蛇精病……  
19# ==  
就没人注意到LZ说妹子是个女神，而且LZ只说喜欢她没说是她男朋友吗？莫非LZ是个暗恋女神的屌丝，但女神注意力都在基友身上，所以才上来求助的？  
20# ==  
忽然觉得楼上说的好有道理，为楼上的分析能力点个赞  
21# ==  
原来LZ是个屌丝，摸摸头。虽然女神不是你的，但女神和基友处不来总比女神和基友搞在一起了好吧，LZ想开点儿吧  
22# 我要奶油蛋糕  
我擦LZ你居然真的来问了！我以为你只是说说而已呢！容老娘去看一眼前面的贴子  
23# 做噩梦心好累  
回复我要奶油蛋糕：我怎么可能是说说而已，这个问题都要折磨死我了，但你为什么没告诉我这里这么多蛇精病  
24# ==  
啊啊啊@我要奶油蛋糕大大居然出现了！原来LZ说的超级八卦女居然是蛋糕大大！  
25# ==  
@我要奶油蛋糕大大出现了好鸡冻，大大又有新的八卦了吗！  
26# 我要奶油蛋糕  
2333看完回帖了笑死老娘了，我都能想象出LZ的面瘫脸此时的表情了  
回复9#：他确实有点儿大男子主义，但这也没办法，他们从事的行业有点儿特殊，女人掺和不进去  
回复19#：他不是屌丝，LZ长得挺帅，还是个土豪，女神其实也挺喜欢他，但一直没什么明确表示  
回复@我才没吃醋：你的ID以及语气为什么有点儿眼熟？  
27# ==  
嗷嗷嗷蛋糕大大的回复里好多信息啊，LZ是个长得很帅但面瘫的土豪，莫名的感觉好萌  
28# ==  
土豪土豪我做你女朋友好不好，我不会和你的基友处不来的！  
29# ==  
女神喜欢LZ为什么没什么明确表示？  
30# 我要奶油蛋糕  
回复28楼：我对此表示怀疑，LZ基友那个人……我不知道该怎么说他  
回复29楼：因为LZ是个土豪，不是个高富帅  
31# 做噩梦心好累  
回复@我要奶油蛋糕：你对M有什么意见吗  
回复29楼：她不喜欢我的职业  
32# ==  
嗷嗷嗷蛋糕大大和LZ都回复我了好兴奋！  
我似乎有点儿明白了，LZ难道是类似于煤老板那种职业，很有钱但拿不出手？  
33# ==  
煤老板笑尿2333  
就没人觉得LZ那句“你对M有什么意见吗“简直霸气侧漏吗！  
34# ==  
霸气侧漏+1  
35# ==  
霸气侧漏的煤老板2333容我去笑一会儿  
36# 做噩梦心好累  
……如果你们一定要那么理解我也没办法，反正就是不太稳定危险系数有点儿高的一个职业  
37# ==  
不稳定还危险……难怪女神喜欢你也不和你在一起啊  
38# ==  
LZ都是土豪了就不能换个职业吗，比如说收废铁  
39# ==  
收废铁是什么鬼！  
40# ==  
啊啊前两天看了一个贴，就是一个收废铁的渣攻成功追回白富美的故事  
41# ==  
那个贴我也看了！LZ快转行去收废铁吧！  
42# ==  
为什么楼又歪了？LZ不是在问怎么追女神，而是在问女神和基友处不来怎么办吧  
43# 我要奶油蛋糕  
回复42#：其实这两个问题有共通性，D不想和LZ在一起是因为LZ职业，LZ又不能换职业，因为M不想让他走，所以D讨厌M，M也不喜欢D  
44# ==  
忽然有一种奇怪的感觉是我一个人吗！  
45# ==  
楼上的你不是一个人！  
46# ==  
绝逼不是一个人！！  
47# ==  
忽然感觉女神和基友其实是在抢楼主，请告诉我这是我的错觉……  
48# ==  
……这不是错觉……  
49# ==  
艹！闹半天这个贴还尼玛是弯的！  
50# ==  
这和直的弯的没关系吧，即使是一个直男，他最好的朋友被女人抢走时也会很不爽的好吗  
51# 我才没吃醋  
顶楼上，拆兄弟的女人绝逼不可忍  
52# ==  
@50楼@51楼你们怎么不说是基友拆了女神和LZ？  
听@我要奶油蛋糕大大说话，觉得基友似乎不太好相处，很可能是基友对女神的态度太恶劣，才导致双方关系这么不好，还连累LZ左右为难  
53# ==  
排楼上，觉得是基友的错，明明LZ从事的职业不稳定又危险，还不想让LZ离开，不觉得很自私吗  
54# 做噩梦心好累  
回复52楼53楼：不要听@我要奶油蛋糕瞎说，M很好相处，而且是我自己不想换职业，不关他的事，我除了这份职业不会做别的  
55# ==  
……LZ对基友好护短……  
56# ==  
LZ你的真爱是基友吧！LZ你都没回复50楼和51楼啊喂！  
57# ==  
忽然觉得好萌肿么办！LZ快和基友在一起吧！  
58# 做噩梦心好累  
你们都在说什么？  
59# ==  
LZ，问你一个问题，你和女神在一起时基友是不是很不高兴，你和基友在一起时是不是女神很不高兴？  
60# 做噩梦心好累  
是的，我第一次意识到他们互相不喜欢就是有一次D和我说话，M吹口哨叫我出去，D就很不高兴，我出去之后M也对我发了火  
61# ==  
……  
62# ==  
……  
63# ==  
LZ你醒醒吧，他们互相讨厌是因为他们都爱你……  
64# 做噩梦心好累  
我知道啊，我是来问怎么办  
65# ==  
等等，LZ你知道什么！  
66# 做噩梦心好累  
我知道D是对我有好感的，M是我最好的朋友，他当然爱我，但两个人都爱着一个人，为什么就不能和平相处？我和M的女朋友都爱他，但我们还是相处的很和平啊！  
67# ==  
……LZ渣男！手动再见！  
68# ==  
我擦，什么叫“两个人都爱着一个人，为什么不能和平相处”！  
69# 我要奶油蛋糕  
LZ我必须提醒你，你和M的女朋友也是互相讨厌的，他女朋友都要恨死你了  
70# 做噩梦心好累  
那个骚货恨我干什么  
71# ==  
……我了个大草，我总结一下，就是LZ和他基友都互相讨厌对方的女人，对方的女人也反过来讨厌他俩  
72# ==  
跪求你们放过女人们吧，你们两个在一起吧  
73# ==  
在一起+1  
74# 做噩梦心好累  
好吧我确实讨厌M的女朋友，因为那个女人太放荡了。但为了M我们一直彼此容忍，所以M为什么不能和D彼此容忍一下呢，如果他们都爱我的话  
75# 我才没吃醋  
艹LZ我终于看不下去了，你是不是有点儿太自恋了，你女神真的喜欢你吗？如果她真的喜欢你，不应该无论是不喜欢你的职业还是M，都把你死死拽在身边不松手吗？  
76# ==  
排楼上  
77# ==  
也不能这么说吧，毕竟女神是个高傲的妹子，肯定也是有自尊的啊，总不能哀求LZ抛弃职业呆在她身边吧  
78# 我才没吃醋  
为什么要哀求，打折了腿关在身边就行了  
79# 我要奶油蛋糕  
卧槽@我才没吃醋你到底是什么人  
80# ==  
天啊话题为什么变得好恐怖  
81# 我才没吃醋  
我只是打个比方  
82# 做噩梦心好累  
我不是来讨论D到底喜不喜欢我的问题好吗，我心里清楚。我就是想问问怎么办  
83# 我才没吃醋  
有什么怎么办的，你只有两个选择，甩了D和M继续做兄弟，或甩了M和D结婚去。  
84# ==  
排楼上  
85# ==  
这么一说这个问题好简单，为什么我们讨论了这么久  
86# 我才没吃醋  
我也不知道这种傻逼的问题为什么会拿来讨论，我更感兴趣的是LZ你的ID，LZ你总做噩梦吗  
87# 做噩梦心好累  
操，真的没什么第三种办法了吗  
88# ==  
LZ其实你可以和你基友谈谈，他可能就是觉得如果你和D在一起了会和他疏远，你明确告诉他不会发生这种事，说不定他就能理解了呢，你不是说你基友挺好相处的吗  
89# 做噩梦心好累  
那好吧我现在去找他谈谈，其实一直觉得这种谈话有点儿娘炮  
90# ==  
现在？LZ现在都尼玛10点了！  
91# 做噩梦心好累  
要是现在不谈我今晚又睡不好，我去了  
92# ==  
LZ，LZ，人呢！  
93# ==  
去基友家找他了吗，都这么晚了LZ你冷静点儿啊！  
94# 我要奶油蛋糕  
LZ应该是去隔壁找基友了，他们团队的几个今天工作到很晚，就都没回家，在一个共同的公寓住着呢  
95# ==  
啊啊，他们关系还真好，好羡慕  
96# ==  
那这件事是不是就可以解决了，谈一谈基友就不会那么敌视女神了，然后LZ就可以和女神在一起了，好开心，煤老板抱得美人归  
97# 我要奶油蛋糕  
呵呵你们太天真了，不要相信LZ说他基友好相处那种鬼话，也只有LZ会觉得M好相处  
煤老板抱得美人归是什么鬼2333  
98# 我会吹排萧  
这里什么情况？@我要奶油蛋糕说这里有热闹看  
99# ==  
呦排萧大大出现了！  
100# 我会吹排萧  
@我要奶油蛋糕LZ真的是我想的那个人吗！  
101# 我要奶油蛋糕  
回复@我会吹排萧：没错是他  
102# 我会吹排萧  
卧槽！他居然跑到这上来问这个问题！LZ刚才确实去了M的房间！他真的要和M谈谈这个问题吗！  
103# ==  
这么说排萧大大是LZ和基友的同事？现在还在一个公寓里？求内幕啊！  
104# ==  
求内幕+1  
105# ==  
排萧大大我们要现场直播！  
106# ==  
排萧大大LZ基友到底是什么样的人啊啊啊！  
107# 我会吹排萧  
回复105楼：现场直播，开什么玩笑，我还不想被M干掉  
回复106楼：魔王疯子控制狂！  
回复@我要奶油蛋糕：千万别让M知道我这么说他  
108# ==  
排萧大大好像好怕M的样子，那LZ是什么样的人啊，你觉得他会做什么选择啊  
109# 我会吹排萧  
回复108楼：LZ人超好，特别讲义气，对兄弟没话说，没有他我不知道被M弄死多少回了，哎你说的什么选择？  
110# ==  
排萧大大没看前面的贴吗，你觉得LZ会甩了M和D结婚还是甩了D和M继续做兄弟  
111# 我会吹排萧  
选择不是已经做出来了吗，D不是去好莱坞了吗，LZ不是和她分手了么？  
112# ==  
什么情况什么情况！D去了好莱坞？  
113# ==  
只有我注意好莱坞吗，D到底是做什么的！  
114# 我会吹排萧  
D是舞蹈演员，你们是说LZ现在还在纠结这两个选择？他不会想要&&&&&&&&&&&  
115# ==  
排萧大大什么情况！  
116# 我会吹排萧  
LZ刚才从M屋里出来了，似乎是吵了架，甩门甩的整个楼都震了，吓死哥了  
117# 做噩梦心好累  
我回来了，简直没法交流！刚才我才一进门，他就问我怎么还没睡，是不是像个娘们一样思念D思念的无法入睡，他不是也没睡吗！！！我不就是在D刚走的时候去酒吧喝了个烂醉没能一起参加行动吗，他至于记到现在吗！！！  
118# 我会吹排萧  
LZ冷静啊，我在你隔壁都能感受到你的怨念了。其实你要理解，因为你失踪那次M真是找你都要找疯了，连那次行动都没去，结果你喝得连他是谁都不认识  
119# ==  
莫名的心疼基友怎么回事  
120# ==  
心疼+1  
121# 做噩梦心好累  
回复@我会吹排萧：卧槽你怎么也来了！M不是说那次是你找的我吗  
122# 我会吹排萧  
回复@做噩梦心好累：你能指望他承认他亲自去找你这个事实吗  
123# ==  
忽然觉得基友好傲娇，嘴硬心软神马的最萌了！  
124 我会吹排萧  
回复123#：他哪里萌了……  
125# 做噩梦心好累  
然后他就质问我是不是想去好莱坞找D，我就说是，我本来是想说即使我去了好莱坞，他也是我最好的朋友，这点永远都不会改变，但我还没说，他就让我滚，还骂D是婊子……  
126# 我会吹排萧  
LZ，你真的说了你要去好莱坞，好莱坞，好莱坞………………  
127# ==  
排萧大大你还好吗  
128# 我会吹排萧  
我不好！！！！！LZ你是在作死吗！！！！！你还要拉着我们一起死吗！！！！！  
129# 做噩梦心好累  
我怎么了！你们都知道不管我去哪，有些事永远不会变，我弄不懂M为什么就是不懂这点  
130# ==  
其实觉得LZ这话有点儿发好人卡的意思  
131# ==  
但一般情况下基友应该理解LZ啊，我觉得基友这人确实不好相处，LZ你不要管基友了，直接去找女神吧  
132# 我会吹排萧  
回复131楼：不要净出馊主意！！！  
LZ你一定不能听这种馊主意啊啊啊！你要是去了好莱坞M再发疯时谁来劝他啊！！！  
133# ==  
我也觉得LZ应该去找女神，基友郁闷那么一段时间自然就好了  
134# 做噩梦心好累  
说实话我不敢，M现在太疯了，我上次刚有那么点儿想退出他的计划的意思他就和我说他要抢银行，吓得我现在天天晚上做噩梦  
135# 我才没吃醋  
原来LZ你是因为这个原因做噩梦  
136# 做噩梦心好累  
没错，最近总梦到M或是死了或是走了或是骗了我假死背叛了我，各种神奇的剧情，我觉得我都能当编剧去了。每次醒的时候都是一身冷汗，说句实话，我简直无法想象离了M我能怎么办  
137# ==  
莫名的想哭，LZ你和你基友感情真好  
138# ==  
那LZ你就不想想离了女神你会怎么样吗  
139# 做噩梦心好累  
现在她已经离开我了，我还能怎么办，再找个女朋友，总不能一个人一辈子  
140# 我要奶油蛋糕  
跟大家透露一下，其实LZ现在已经又有女朋友了  
141# ==  
艹LZ渣男啊！！！  
142# ==  
LZ你都又有女朋友了你在这儿还提什么女神啊啊啊！！！  
143# ==  
楼主你欺骗了我们的感情  
144# 做噩梦心好累  
其实我最近有了和现在的女朋友结婚的念头，又不太甘心，怕结婚后后悔没有考虑清楚，所以就想来问一问，如果有解决办法，我就可以和女朋友分手，去好莱坞找D，但如果没有办法，我也就只能这样了  
145# ==  
还是觉得LZ很渣  
146# ==  
其实表示理解，LZ这种在结婚前想把一切弄明白的人总比那些结了婚后才开始后悔的好  
147# ==  
大家没有发现什么不对劲吗  
我来为大家总结一下  
LZ如果离了基友，他就不知道怎么办了  
LZ已经离开了女神，他又找了个女朋友  
对LZ来说，基友是不可替代的，女神不是生命里的必需  
148# ==  
LZ是弯的，鉴定完毕  
149# ==  
跪求LZ不要再祸害妹子了，和基友在一起吧  
150# ==  
在一起+1  
151# 我会吹排萧  
等会儿，LZ你说你要结婚！！！M知道吗！！！  
152# 做噩梦心好累  
不知道，怎么了  
153# 我会吹排萧  
其实偷偷地告诉你，你现在的女朋友M也不怎么喜欢，你昨天早走和她去吃晚餐，你走了之后M的表情我现在想起来还是寒毛直竖  
154# ==  
LZ醒醒啊，如果这都不算爱  
155# 做噩梦心好累  
我似乎知道你们在说什么了，我是直的，M也是直的，我们俩是最好的朋友  
156# ==  
LZ，那如果M和你想和你在一起呢？  
157# 做噩梦心好累  
我们一直都在一起  
158# ==  
……我是说……，LZ你真的不是故意装不懂的吗，好吧，换个说法，你会排斥和一个男人做爱吗  
159# 做噩梦心好累  
不会，又不是没做过  
160# ==  
……卧槽我听到了什么！  
161# ==  
LZ你都和男人做过，你还说你是个直的!  
162# 做噩梦心好累  
那是没有办法的，监狱那种地方连只耗子都是公的  
163# ==  
我又get到了什么？？？！！！  
164# ==  
LZ进过监狱，又是从事危险行业，LZ基友还说过要抢银行……  
165# ==  
卧槽你们是混黑道的吗！  
166# ==  
黑道爱情故事，想想为什么有点儿小激动！  
167# ==  
小激动+1啊！！！  
168# ==  
小心被查水表，但是小激动+10086！  
169# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
这是什么情况！！！  
170# 我会吹排萧  
@大半夜吹个屁排箫你来啦！来看热闹啊！  
171# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
@我会吹排萧刚才我居然看到M在上网，而且不是工作上的事，真尼玛神奇  
172# 做噩梦心好累  
@大半夜吹个屁排箫你怎么也来了……M上网有什么奇怪的，他喜欢打游戏  
173# 我会吹排萧  
卧槽M居然会上网打游戏！他还总骂我打游戏不务正业！  
174# 做噩梦心好累  
回复@我会吹排萧：你确实该骂，打游戏打到忘了正事。哦对了，M告诉过我不许把他打游戏这事告诉你俩  
175# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
@最噩梦心好累你已经说出来了！我们真的不会被灭口吗？  
176# ==  
觉得@我会吹排萧@大半夜吹个屁排箫有奸情的是我一个吗  
177# ==  
这在我们坛子里已经不是秘密了好吗，我记得上次不就是他们俩没羞没臊的科普了男男床上运动的知识吗  
178# 我会吹排萧  
………………  
179# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
………………  
180# 做噩梦心好累  
……………………………………怎么个情况！！！你们两个小崽子什么时候搞到一块去的！！！！我了个草居然没告诉我！！！M知道吗！！！  
181# ==  
……有一种被捉奸在床的即视感  
182# ==  
LZ抓狂了2333，手下小弟都在一起了，你们做头儿的就也在一起了吧  
183# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
LZ你也知道我们俩总在一起混，某天酒后就……那个了。M应该知道，毕竟他不像你那么迟钝，也不像你那么直……  
184# ==  
不像你那么直是什么鬼2333  
185# ==  
求@大半夜吹个屁排箫透露更多情况！  
186# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
我不能透露太多，我只能说，我很替他们着急。好了大家帮LZ好好想一想，我去看一下前面的贴子都说了什么  
187# 我要奶油蛋糕  
其实我让LZ上这里来问一问也是不想让他俩再折腾了，明明JQ都要闪瞎人眼了还什么都不知道，你们是不知道他俩折腾起来有多祸害别人  
好吧，我来给LZ总结一下  
LZ离不开M，即使离开女神也离不开M；M也离不开LZ，死也要把LZ绑在身边  
既然如此，你们为什么还不在一起！！！  
188# 做噩梦心好累  
因为我需要有个家，我需要做爱，我不能一辈子只有友情  
189# 我要奶油蛋糕  
那你想过其实你和他既可以有友情也可以有爱情吗，你们也可以做爱，如果是这样，你还是一定要找个女人成家吗？  
190# 做噩梦心好累  
我怎么知道他也是这么想的  
191# 我才没吃醋  
你怎么知道他不是这么想的  
192# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
卧槽！！！！！  
193# 我会吹排萧  
@大半夜吹个屁排箫你干嘛打我！！！  
194# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
@我要奶油蛋糕@我会吹排萧你们两个是傻逼吗，没有觉得@我才没吃醋这个ID特别眼熟吗！！！  
195# 我会吹排萧  
确实有点儿眼熟……卧槽头儿我不是故意说你坏话的！我是有口无心的！求放过！！！  
196# 我才没吃醋  
@大半夜吹个屁排箫太聪明了不好  
@我会吹排萧太蠢也是无法忍受的  
@我要奶油蛋糕你这个八卦的女人  
197# ==  
天啊，这么说@我才没吃醋就是基友！！！  
198# ==  
回去看了一下前面的贴，发现只有@我才没吃醋关心了好几次LZ的睡眠问题  
199# ==  
这绝壁是真爱！！！  
200# ==  
@我才没吃醋你那句打折了腿关在身边不是在开玩笑吧……  
201# ==  
基友这种病娇攻的气场真是……  
202# ==  
只有我觉得LZ攻吗？  
203# ==  
LZ攻+1  
204# 做噩梦心好累  
@我才没吃醋你真是……幼稚，我去你屋找你，今晚必须把一切说明白  
205# ==  
嗷嗷嗷我改站LZ攻了！  
206# 我才没吃醋  
过来吧，是该说清楚了  
207# ==  
还说什么啊！还不来一发！人呢人呢！  
208# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
LZ去M屋了，@我会吹排萧爬窗户去做现场直播了  
209# ==  
排萧大大干得漂亮！  
210# ==  
@我要奶油蛋糕大大我还要听细节！他们到底怎么闪瞎了你的眼？  
211# 我要奶油蛋糕  
太多了……LZ每次和女神说话都会被基友叫走算吗，基友那种蛇精病发疯时只听LZ的算吗，LZ出狱时基友骗了所有人他出狱的时间自己一个人跑去接算吗，两个人一吵架就跑去游泳作为和解算吗，导致两个人相遇的那块表基友现在还带在身上算吗！！！  
212# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
还有M曾经对LZ说过“没了我你可怎么办”……  
213# ==  
Yooooo  
214# ==  
Yoooooo  
215# ==  
好想求爆照，好想知道他们谁攻谁受！  
216# 我要奶油蛋糕  
爆照是不可能了，说不定有一天大家会在通缉令上看到他们……  
LZ长得很帅，有点儿像教父里一代教父年轻的时候，M比LZ高，但比LZ瘦，长得有一种……病态的疯狂2333  
217# 我会吹排萧  
我来现场直播了！！！刚才他俩不知道说了什么，现在亲上去了！！！而且居然M是主动的！！！LZ本来是个有总攻气场的男人啊！！！  
218# ==  
大大们求两人的详细性格啊！好让我站个攻受啊！  
219# 大半夜吹个屁排箫  
好吧，LZ这个人很攻，属于不卑不亢特别有男人味那种的吧，特别有自己的原则，对朋友爱人都很温柔。M有点儿喜怒无常，你看不透他在想什么，总有一种掌控全局的气场，我们已经被他调教的他偶尔温柔一下都不太好意思……  
其实我是互攻党  
220# ==  
互攻党+1  
221# ==  
我也站互攻！  
222# 我会吹排萧  
……他们把窗帘拉了……  
223# 我才没吃醋  
@大半夜吹个屁排箫还不滚去睡觉！明天把事情给我办完！再办得像上次一样乱七八糟有你好看！  
@我会吹排萧看什么看！ID里都有错别字，蠢成这样还有脸在论坛上蹦跶！  
224# ==  
@做噩梦好心累@我才没吃醋要去滚床单了吗！定下谁攻谁受了吗！求解答！！  
225# 我才没吃醋  
谁攻谁受管你们屁……在一起就行了，管他谁攻谁受，谢谢大家了  
——end


End file.
